heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-26 Debriefed
Ever the gentleman-- or trained agent, take your pick-- Coulson is quick to pick himself and Lois's phone up and cross over to where she's landed. He offers her the phone with one hand and help to her feet with the other, keeping a careful eye on her injuries... and not just because she's hurt herself. He has no guarantee that she's actually Lois. Two went in and one came out. There's a lot of math missing. He gives a long-suffering sigh as the heroes scatter. Always in a rush. Makes his paperwork hell. "Are you alright Ms. Lane? There's a van on the way, we'll get you looked over." Lois leans heavily on the help, gasps starting to fade as she works to get a hold of herself. Her eyes are closed a moment before they open, revealing the normal Lois gray-violet, and she nods. She's a bit shaky, and holds her left wrist with her right hand. Her head turns side to side. "Where... phone," she manages to get out between gasps. Agent Coulson helpfully puts said phone into her hand while his other holds her steady by the upper arm in a totally regulation fashion. "Right here, Ms. Lane," he supplies helpfully, watching intently at what she does once she has the phone... without watching intently at what she does with the phone. He doesn't know her that well, but he does know her reputation and her dossier, which is probably more than a Loki Lane would... right? It's a start. "I'm sorry, Ms. Lane, but I'm going to have to insist that we debrief you. We can do that while we get this arm checked out, though," he notes apologetically. Lois breathes out, long and low. Her eyes fall to her phone, for a moment forgetting that Agent Coulson is even holding her steady until he presses her phone into her hand, forcing her to let go of her wrist to do so. She looks up at him as he apologizes. Debrief? She eyes Agent Coulson a moment, right hand seeking to put her phone into her messenger bag without thinking about it. "Debrief me? Umm... yeah, sure. Alright," she says to the military effeciency of the man. Secret Service, has to be. Army MPs aren't nearly this ....average. Agent Coulson positively beams. Noone ever wants to stick around for a debriefing. How splendid. "Thank you, ma'am. That makes my job much easier," he says with a sort of simple sincerity. "Let's get you off this roof first. Should have the van and medics here shortly." Phone test: Inconclusive. He'd rather hoped she'd make his life easier and start dialing her editor. Alas. Lois is about to say something when she starts to reach out for the fire escape and winces. Her knees hurt and that left wrist is NOT doing well. "Yeah. No problem. DOn't mind a phone call first, do you," she asks, right hand going to dig into her bag again. Really, that whole dropping her phone into her bag thing is just /habit/. "Umm.. Mister...?" She looks up at Agent Coulson, and even those she had sat this far away from him in that sedan, she clearly doesn't really remember him at all. Just the way he likes it. "Agent Coulson," he supplies helpfully, with a smile. "Oh, of course. I know better than to keep a journalist from her phone." "Thanks," Lois says as she's mostly supported by Agent Coulson, in a totally regulation fashion. They pair stand on the roof of a building near the Queen's Bridge. Her knees are skinned and her left arm is being held against her body as she roots around in her bag with her right hand for her phone. Finding it, Lois blinks as the camera's still running. Weird. Oh yeah! I was recording. She clicks it off with that faint worry that it didn't record, before she hits the home screen and starts texting. Send PWhite: Boss, lost the rental. Call Enterprise. Not my fault. Meta played w them. Long story. Should have something for you about that soon. Stuck in NYC another night. Send the bill to Buckingham. Ciao. Send PWhite: PS broke my wrist. I want workman's comp. It isn't easy getting a scuffed-up Lois Lane down a fire escape to street level, but by the time they make it there, the ride has arrived. By 'van' it appears he actually meant a black SUV with tinted windows, in the style every stylish government agency under the sun seems to use these days. One of the passenger doors opens up, and a man wearing an EMT's jupsuit hops out to quickly look Lois over and assist her into the truck. The door on the other side pops open and a blond-haired young man's head pops up over the top of the vehicle, peering curiously towards the two. Doug Ramsey's not been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for long, but it isn't his first rodeo, either, and they had to dodge enough things on the way up the street that he wanted to get a quick, concerned look at Coulson and Lois before they were easily visible from his seat. "You two alright?" Lois is a master at typing with one thumb, it seems, and she has that swipe app that makes her typing even quicker. She moves with Agent Coulson, getting off the fire escape with some difficulty. "Yes, sir. Just fine," she replies with a hint of the proper military respect one can expect from a US Army brat to Doug Ramsey as he asks about her. She moves with the EMT, right hand dropping her phone back into her purse without thinking about the motion. She winces, hisses, and in otherways grumbles faintly and wordlessly just as she had on the way down from the fire escape. Agent Coulson briefly pulls the medic aside while Lois is distracted with Doug. "Run a full panel. We need to make sure she's human like she's supposed to be," he murmurs into the medic's ear, and gets a nod. That done, he climbs into the SUV, taking a seat with Doug to give the medic room to work, and taps the back fo the driver's headrest to put the vehicle in motion. And then he gets right to it, pulling his own phone out of his pocket, presumably to take notes or audio with. "Let's start at the beginning Ms. Lane. If you could describe for me what you saw happen today. Details are appreciated." Doug is still not used to being called things like 'agent' and 'sir', so he blinks once before flashing Lois a relieved smile and dropping back out of view. Time to buckle back up and ready ready to go. He is a very good trainee and stays quiet once Coulson's phone is out to record, folding his hands in his lap and listening attentively. He's curious. You know, usually Lois is on the other end of the recording device. It's telling in how she shifts uncomfortably while holding out her wrist for the medic to do his thing. She clears her throat and seeks to recall as much detail as possible. "Well, I came from Metropolis to meet a contact. Can't give you the name. Sorry. But the press protects its sources. Anyway, when I came out of my meeting, I see these cars, made up like chess pieces. One of them was my rental, the Toyota? Well, it exploded, and when I noticed these guys on the roof of opposite buildings I acted. Let's see. Umm... There were some meta... super.. somethings around. I didn't get the best look at them. One was red and blue, the other was a girl, the other in some sort of Iron Man knock off. Anyway. I climbed to the roof and figured I'd try to distract one of the guys that was causing this mess. Maybe buy the supers some time to rescue the people int he cars. Oh, there were people in the cars. Except for mine. Mine was empty." She pauses a moment to think, give Agent a chance to ask any follow up questions. His first name /is/ Agent, right? Agent Coulson nods and pulls a small stylus from the side of the phone to make a couple of notes as they go. "That's all right-- I doubt you source is of interest to us this time, Ms. Lane... did you recognize any of the involved parties?" Doug can't entirely help but wince in sympathy -- not only in regards to Lois' lost rental car, but for the poor guy now known in government records as 'some sort of Iron Man knock off.' He didn't know who he was, but man. That's rough. Lois shakes her head, then gasps and winces as the medic does SOMETHING to her wrist. She looks over to give him a /frown/ before she looks back at Coulson. She blinks a moment, trying to get back into story telling mode, which she's not so good at it seems. Her brain doesn't have a backspace or a spellcheck. "Umm...No. I'm sorry," Lois says as she shakes her head. "Just that the green and black armored guy said his name was Low-key, or something. I think I got that recorded, but you'll have to wait until I get that editted," she says, grinning faintly. And hte reporter's back, mostly. Either Coulson is giving a little back for her cooperation, or attemtpting to knock her off balance again. "Loki," he confirms. "Or so he said. I'd check the library under Norse Mythology." Then the exacting questioning is back. "What do you remember him saying to you between the time you reached the roof and the time you fell off of it?" Doug blinks at 'Low-key' and gives Coulson a quick look, not entirely sure whether or not he should be pleased when the senior agent corrects Lois' pronunciation of the name. At least one other person in the car seems to know their mythology, but Doug is not entirely reassured, somehow. Lois has to think a moment. "Well, he didn't know what a reporter was when I introduced myself. Asking for an interview was the only thing I could - ow - think to do to try to keep his - ow! - attention. He said he wasn't from around - OW!" Lois finally pauses and looks over at the medic again, frowning. She takes a breath and returns her violet gaze to Coulson. Doug she seems to be ignoring, given that he's not saying or doing anything to her currently. "Here." And her sentence is finished, Lois can now move on tot he next thought. She frowns then, eyes going a little unfocused... "I remember.... wanting to... jump. It was like... being outside myself. I really... really... wanted to jump off the building. It was like... the best idea ever, for just a moment.." Lois shudders at the remembered feel of mind control, not knowing it for what it was. Agent Coulson makes a thoughtful "Mmmm" noise, making another little note on his screen where she can't see it. He glances at the medic, receives a slight shrug. After a moments thought, he tugs on his ear and looks at his phone again, thumbing the screen. one short, stingy -pffft- later, she's done. "That should bring down the swelling, Ms. Lane," he says, packing up his things, and Coulson leans to peek out the window. "And here's your stop. Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Lane. It helps our work more than you know." Sure enough, when the door opens, a hotel. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs